


Just Beachy

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Beta Wanted, Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff on a beach, with Tidus learning a few new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Beachy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> Final Fantasy X/X2, Tidus/Yuna: the second "first time" - some things change, some things don't.

Darkness had fallen when Yuna finished her story. Telling all about the sphere, about Shuyin and Lenne, and about Spira's staggering on the unwonted path of a world without Sin.

They had left the celebration in Besaid when Lulu had withdrawn with little Vidina. Escaping the festivities to one of Besaid's more inaccessible beaches, they had lit a small fire and Yuna had told him what had happened after his disappearance.

She was watching him over the fire, he was deep in thought, the fire creating shadows upon his form, making him seem unreal. She had grown stronger and more independent in the past two years, but still, she didn't wish to contemplate him being taken from her once again.

With a friendly smile he looked up.

"So, that's a dress sphere you are wearing? How do they work? What are the others looking like?"  
Yuna laughed at his question, after all the serious things she had told him about, he chose to go with something so inane. But, maybe light-heartedness and fun was the best for a night like this, later there would be enough time for the difficult topics.

She stood up, holding one of her dress spheres up. Their fire appeared as little dancing sparks in his eyes.

"Ready or not, here I go."

The lights swirled around Yuna, she could hear his exclamation of surprise. It took several seconds for the change to complete, then she stood before him. He looked at her, taking in the much less revealing dress she wore now. He smiled wickedly, till he looked down.

A soft growl sounded, at which he sprung to his feet and held his hands up.

"Woah, nice little doggy!"

Having had her fun, she petted her furry companion before changing back into her gunner dress.

"He came with the sphere and wouldn't harm a soul, unless told to. Rikku gets a monkey and Paine a pheasant."

When she had sat down again, he was no longer across the fire, but directly next to her, even more curiosity lurked in his eyes.

"So everybody can use these dress spheres and they'll be the same but different? Can I try?"

"The dress spheres give you a certain potential, it doesn't always turn out the same, even after long and hard training."

After she had given him a sphere, she left him to fruitlessly fumble around with it.

"There are safety precautions, so you don't accidentally set it off at the wrong moment. Let me show you."

He was a fast learner, sadly the re-dressing wasn't any faster than hers had been. It felt like an eternity till he came out of the swirls.

"Heh, you know you could have said something if you wanted to get me out of my clothes."

She sniggered at his protest.

Clad in far too short pants, his talisman around his neck, he stood before her, trying to look mad. The dress sphere for potential thieves had done a real number on him, and Yuna appreciated every inch of skin it had bared.

"I like it and it's perfect for the other thing I want to show you."

Like she had hours ago, she held his hand and almost dragged him after her. Although, this time, she dragged him into the water instead of out. Once the water was deep enough, she stopped and faced him. She breathed deeply a few times in preparation before sitting down under water. In an instant he was with her, looking at her in surprise. Yuna was envious, he made it look so easy, like he were a creature of the water, while she had to concentrate so very hard.

In the end it was a struggle and she had to give it all she had to fight the reflex to breath, he looked at her seriously, urging her to go up again, but she fought. She had managed the whole five minutes before, she would manage them now. She had fought Sin, she had fought Shuyin, she would not be defeated by her own body.

Finally she came up again, getting a mouthful of water when she resurfaced. He was at her side holding her while she coughed out the water, telling her how stupid she was for staying down so long and how impressed he was that she had managed the five minutes.

"You've been really busy those last years."

She leaned against him and putting her arms around him keeping him close.

"It was something to focus on when everything seemed so lonely."

He completed their embrace, holding her securely, like he had tried two years ago on the Celsius.

"Hey, I'm here now and I won't go anywhere."

Pressing herself against him, she heard his heart beat, felt his chest raising and falling with each breath he took, she could believe him.

He withdrew from her slightly. They were bathed in moonlight.

"You okay now?"

"Yes, I'm okay now."

After a searching look from him, he kissed her and she let herself fall. He was falling with her, falling beneath the waves. They kept kissing, gentle and careful beneath the water, letting themselves drift.

The next thing Yuna became aware of beside of him was the sand under feet. They had drifted back to the shore. He held her to him and brought them further up the shore.

Just as he was about to lay her down on the sand, she turned tables on him. With a quick move she had flipped their positions. He lay surprised in the sand while she sat on top of him.

Hands on his chest, she told him: "Last time I was on the bottom. This time you get to have sand stuck everywhere."

Later she would help him get the sand off, but for now she just wanted find out if the Fayth had put him back together the way he had been before.

☙End❧


End file.
